


Tsunami of sorrow

by Shadowsbeforelight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsbeforelight/pseuds/Shadowsbeforelight
Summary: A part of Alex dies with John





	

Months later, a different man finds his heart hardening. The man he loves is dead. His wife reads the letter aloud, and Alex finds himself drowning in emotion. Shock, fear, anger, sorrow- feelings rush through him like a tsunami, and like the great wave, recede

and leave him hollow. For once Alex is silent, his mind stopping. He remembers his father ruffling his hair before leaving forever, remembers his mother’s last pain filled breath as she faded in his arms, his cousin hanging from the rafters, his entire village

getting swept away. Scenes of soldiers fighting and killing and dying flash before his eyes-Valley Forge and that horrendous cold. He knows death and tragedy and grief but not this. He does not know this heartbreak. ‘John is dead’ the words feel so wrong on

his beloved Betsey’s lips. They swirl in his thoughts. Johnisdeadjohnisdeadhesdeadhesdeadhesdead. The torturous mantra fills his head. He remembers tragedy, but he also remembers the good times. He remembers the grandiose plans they made to end

slavery, the steamy nights alone in their tent. He remembers the way John’s face would light up with every victory. His heart aches as he comes to the realization that he will never again know such happiness. He loses himself in these thoughts, ignoring the

world until Eliza’s words of concern drag him back to reality. He looks at the quill in his hand, and at the letter in his wife’s hand. Alex’s eyes grow colder and he declares in a monotone ‘I have so much work to do.’ Eliza watches with concern as he stiffly

marches into his office, but does not follow. Once alone, Alex allows weakness as his composure shatters and he sobs in despair. In his sorrow, he realizes Burr was right. Death doesn't discriminate, and it takes and destroys and Alex vows never again. Never

again will he love so forcefully. John is dead, and a part of Alex dies with him.


End file.
